


No Toques Lo Que No Puede Manejar

by FormulaFerrari



Series: The Randomness Of A Female Mind [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evidently there will be more of these…</p><p>*Set Singapore 2013*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Toques Lo Que No Puede Manejar

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, yeah… I'm writing more of these apparently. I think I have a couple more planned (maybe) but if you want to see a pairing just drop me a comment letting me know what pairing, what race and which you want to be gender swapped and I'll give it a go :P
> 
> So this one is Fermina (pronounced Fer-me-na) and that's Fernando as a girl. I hope you don't think these are too bizarre or out there… I do understand they're a little random but I guess I can avert back and blame this all on a typo :L
> 
> Also! You may note that the first work in this series' name has changed. There is a floor to my plan of naming these but basically they're all called the same thing but in the native language of the driver that has been gender changed. I thought it was a pretty cool idea :P : )
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ; )  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“No, am not going to Red Bull.”

“But with your close friend Mark Webber leaving-”

“-Am happy at Ferrari! Why can you not hear me?”

“Ferrari have failed to provide you with the third championship that you are after-?”

“-We are working hard. The relationship is still good.”

“Christian Horner said-”

“-Do not care! Listen to what _I_ say! Am happy at Ferrari. Have no intentions of leaving.”

“But-”

“-If no one is listening to me then am leaving now.” Fermina spat, getting to her feet, her long auburn hair gliding over her shoulder. She didn’t care that the cameras were getting beautiful shots of her burning with rage. This had been going on too long. She had had enough.

“Think one last question would be good.” Roberta nodded, placing a hand on Fermina’s shoulder until she sat back down. She exhaled heavily, glaring at the cameras in front of her.

“With the season looking like it’s Sebastian Vettel’s to loose this year can you explain to us why you’re not looking elsewhere?” The journalist asked. Fermina openly rolled her eyes before lifting the microphone back to her lips.

“We have a big regulation change next year. Just because one team is dominant this year does not mean they will be the same next year. To move would be a risk and I have full faith in Ferrari and the promise they hold. I will repeat: nothing has changed in our relationship. We are good, it was good and it remains to be good. Am not looking for a seat elsewhere. My contract does not run out until the end of 2016 and I am looking to extend this. Thank you.” Passing the microphone brutally back to Robert, Fermina strode out of the interview room without looking back. Felipe caught her shoulder as she passed, gifting her a reassuring smile. “Are vultures today.”

“Are they not always?” Felipe shrugged, letting Fermina go. She couldn’t help but agree with her Brazilian teammate. She was looking forward to just hiding in her cool down room, staring at the ceiling until they allowed her to get in her car. That was what she missed most. She remembered years ago when she could just turn up to the circuit and push the car to it’s breaking point, wring everything out of the carbon fibre until she stopped or it did. They were better days. When the racing was about racing rather than tyre management. Full of elated feelings of being the best of the rest. She knew she still was she just needed the machinery to remind everyone of exactly what she was capable of. A kid was overshadowing her and that did not sit well.

“Are pouting again…” Soft arms wrapped around her waist and warm breath tickled her neck as she entered the Ferrari motorhome. “Do not like it when you do this….”

“Sorry…” Fermina muttered as soft lips pressed just behind her ear. “Maybe if you tell the press to back off will not have to.”

“Come on…” Fermina let her fingers link into Andrea’s without question. Something they had done so many times before it just felt natural. She couldn’t help her eye being caught by the figure walking past outside though and something hit her heavy in the gut as she caught the flash of purple, the smattering of dark unshaven hair on a strong jaw.

On instinct, she curled closer to Andrea.

“Sit.” He instructed, pointing to the massage bed. Fermina moved silently over to it, perching on the edge, all the while keeping their fingers together. Andrea smiled softly at her, running a hand through her hair and tucking a loose strand behind her ear. “We already talked about this-”

“-Know this but sometimes they push me and is as if am not even speaking. Will not hear me.”

“You did not say anything stupid, did you?” Andrea raised and eyebrow that Fermina found condescending.

“Am not stupid. Have learned from Hungary.”

“Good.” Andrea kissed. Fermina blushed as the Italian moved around behind her, his fingers finding her tense shoulders and slowly working out the tightness. “Then have nothing to worry about…”

Silence settled between them and, like every other time she was alone with Andrea, Fermina’s mind began to wander to different hands and different pressure… Different colours that stood out against the surrounding red…

_So cannot come to Ferrari last year and now you are leaving?!_

_Calm down, Fer-_

_-Do not tell me to calm down!_

“What is it?” Andrea asked, concerned, worried eyes piercing into Fermina’s. Fermina dropped her head.

“Nothing… Just… Have a little pain-”

“-Pain? Where?” Andrea asked, feeling along her shoulder blade. Fermina shook her head.

“Nothing serious. Just a bruise.” She lied.

“Let me see…” He was lifting her shirt and she panicked; if he did lift her shirt he wouldn’t find a bruise. The bruise didn’t exist. Then Andrea would want to know what was really wrong. And Fermina certainly couldn’t tell him that.

“Is fine. Just walked into a door. Barely visible now…” She lied. Andrea raised an eyebrow at her.

“Are sure?” Andrea pressed. Fermina knew he knew she was lying. But she had too. Dropping her head again she nodded.

“Uh huh…” Andrea brushed his lips against the fake injury.

“Have to be more careful.”

“Yeah…” _Careful what I let myself think about…_

“Can tell me anything, you know.” Andrea reminded, wrapping himself around Fermina’s back. She nodded gently. They hadn’t been together long, not very long at all. She had really only been looking for some comfort when she found Andrea. They had always been close; she had just simply been blind to his true feelings for her. And then it happened: after the German Grand Prix it had been Andrea who had found her first. Confused by her torrid mood all day he had sought her out in her cool down room only to find her sobbing, wrapped tightly in a jacket he had never seen before. She hadn’t meant to kiss him. It had just been a whirlwind of emotions and suddenly their lips were together. Apparently that was the green light to Andrea. Fermina tried to think nothing of his closeness throughout the Hungarian Grand Prix but when he showed up at her Spanish home at the beginning of the summer break she understood what she had walked into. But still she didn’t stop it.

With Mark leaving her she didn’t feel like she had much of a choice.

\- - -

_Why am I always the last to know?_

_Trust me, Mina, that’s not intentional._

_Feels intentional…_

_If you just let me explain-!_

_-No! Fuck off!_

_Don’t do this, Fermina!_

_Do whatever I want!_

_I didn’t want to hurt you-_

_-But still allow me to find out you are leaving through Twitter?_

_If you spent four seconds off that bloody website-_

_-No way! Do not get to blame me for this!_

_That’s definitely not what I’m trying to do…_

_… Come to Ferrari…_

_No, Fermina. There isn’t a seat there. And I’m done with the fucking politics. I want to scream to the world that I love you but I can’t. How is that fair on me?_

_Will be easier in Ferrari…_

_No. I’m not doing that. You know why I didn’t come there this year._

_So are abandoning me?_

_Don’t say it like that-_

_-But you are!_

_I still want to be with you, you fucking idiot! Look, mate-_

_Do not call me ‘mate’._

**_*sigh*_ ** _Look, Fermina, I hadn’t told you yet because I wanted us to talk about this._

_Do not want to talk to you about anything!_

_This doesn’t change the fact I love you. I still want to be with you-!_

_-Will not work. Cannot work long distance. Will never see you._

_I never get to see you now anyway…_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing…_

_Cannot do this._

_Where are you going?_

_Cannot spend my life away from you. Will never work._

_Please! We can make this work! I’ll come to every race-!_

_-Cannot promise this-_

_-Fermina, please don’t walk away from me! What we have is special!_

_So special you can easily throw it all away!_

Once again, Fermina woke from another nightmare. Though could it really be classed as a nightmare if the events were real? If she really had simply walked away from the best thing in her life? And to make it worse she appeared to have moved on almost instantly. She could barely stand to look at herself. She hadn’t even given him a chance.

Andrea’s hand just pressed guilt into her stomach rather than the warmth it generated. More people she was hurting. More people she was using in her theatre of misery. But Mark had hurt her. He hadn’t said anything. He gave no indication that he would be leaving her in this male dominated sport and suddenly he was leaving her in cold water. She hated him for doing this to her, but it didn’t stop her imagining Andrea’s arms were his or Andrea’s soft kisses and sweet words came from Australian lips.

She knew she wasn’t being fair to Andrea. But there really wasn’t much more she could do. She felt like she had lost Mark in the instant their lips had connected and she had no idea how to get the Australian back. Besides, he seemed more than happy around Jenson. Jealousy nipped heavily at her ankles as she glared at the ceiling, imagining them together. She shook the thought from her head. It wasn’t doing her any good.

Andrea slept peacefully beside her, his lips releasing a soft snore. That was something she missed about Mark. It was like their bodies were almost in sync. The moment she woke up from a shit dream (nightmare sounded too childlike for her liking) his arms would be around her, his lips pressed close to her ear as he whispered soft, soothing words. He would always wake up simply to comfort her. It was something else she missed dearly.

Slipping out from under the duvet she left Andrea to slumber on, fishing through her case until she found the last thing Mark had accidently left with her. She snuggled deeply into the thick black hoodie. It smelt more like her now than it did the Australian. The team would be pissed if they knew she was awake when she should be asleep but the sun was fighting to break through the curtains. She knew it was morning and her body begged her to feel the sun on her face. Even if the sun meant it was late back at home.

As quietly as she could she slid the balcony door open, spreading the light into the room momentarily before shutting Andrea and the darkness behind her. A small smile spread on her face as she inhaled the warm air, eyes closing as the heat brushed against her face. With a subtle breeze sweeping across the space she settled in one of the chairs, curling deeper into Mark’s hoodie. There was nothing better than sitting out under the stars at night, tucked safely under Mark’s arm as he pointed out especially bright stars, relating them back to her in cheesy ways. Waking up in the morning with the sun on her face and his arms still protectively holding her close…

Fuck, no. She wasn’t thinking about Mark.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Fermina froze at the new voice. No way. There was not a single possible way this could be happening to her. She didn’t want to believe it. She definitely had not just been caught snuggling into the black hoodie sitting on the balcony of her hotel room by its previous owner.

Right?

Mark smiled softly at her as she sunk lower into the material. He couldn’t help but laugh when only her eyes were left, the soft wave of her side fringe blocking one of them completely from sight. She blushed a perfect red, but to her relief Mark couldn’t see that.

“Should be in bed.” Fermina muttered, her voice muffled by the thick hoodie. How could she not know Mark’s room was the one next to hers? Had she really not been paying attention to her ex that much? But Mark’s smile was soft, welcoming. And his eyes crinkled with the gentle laugh he sent her way. She couldn’t help but remember why she fell in love with him.

“So should you.” Mark chuckled, leaning on the rail that separated his balcony from hers. “This is odd, I remember you as a snuggling type.”

“Things change…” Fermina stated, turning away from Mark and looking out at the coastline. It really was a beautiful day.

“People change.” Mark nodded, his eyes still locked on the side of Fermina’s face.

“Did you want something?” Fermina shot, glaring back over at him. Mark shook his head a little.

“Hey, I was out here first.”

“So now are being petty?”

“No…” Mark sighed, falling back to his own side of the balcony. Fermina continued to frown in his direction.

“Why are you awake?”

“I’m sorry. Didn’t realise it was a crime to be awake with Your Grace. Terribly sorry. Please don’t decapitate me for sharing your precious oxygen.” Mark shot sarcastically. Fermina rolled her eyes at him before getting up and taking his place at the balcony rail.

“When you fall asleep are dead to the world. I would know.” Fermina hissed. Mark narrowed his eyes at her.

“I don’t know. Something just woke me up.” Mark shrugged. That made Fermina frown more. Surely Mark wasn’t still so in sync with her he was woken up by her nightmares even when they weren’t in the same room? That wasn’t possible… “You?”

“Huh?” Fermina asked, distracted. Mark sat forwards, the original softness back in his voice.

“Why are you awake? I’m sure Ferrari won’t approve of this.”

“Neither will Red Bull.”

“Yeah, but Red Bull won’t find out.” Mark snarled, his eyes indicating to Fermina’s closed door. Fermina knew Andrea was a sore spot for Mark. She didn’t really like to bring it up.

“Neither will Ferrari.” She muttered. Her head snapped back in Mark’s direction as the Australian barked out a laugh.

“Has he fucked your brains out or something?” Mark sneered. Fermina blushed a brilliant red.

“No. We have not-” Fermina caught herself before she let the fatal words slip. But it was too late. Mark was no longer laughing. Just frowning.

“What?”

“Nothing…” Fermina stammered, moving to the opposite side of the balcony. Mark got as close to her as he could.

“Andrea and you haven’t-?”

“-What does it matter?” Fermina snapped. Mark’s expression grew soft as she glared at him.

“That’s mine.” He muttered, indicating to the material surrounding Fermina’s torso, covering up her beautifully toned and curved torso.

“No…”

“Fer, I think I’m going to recognise my own clothing.” Mark smiled gently. “Does Andrea know you’ve got this?”

“… No…”

“And you haven’t slept with him?”

“What is your point, Mark?” Fermina barked, glaring across the small distance between them.

“You know, it’s Ok to be mad at me for leaving. It’s Ok to be upset about it. Couples fight, Fermina. But then they remember why they were together in the first place and then they stop fighting.”

“Refuse… Refuse to be the second most important thing in your life, Mark.” She tried to keep her voice strong but it caved. Mark hopped the barrier between them easily, standing in front of Fermina in a few strides.

“You know that’s never been true. Never will be.” Mark muttered softly, pushing his hand into Fermina’s hair. Mark’s masculine scent made her feel dizzy. She couldn’t stop the way her eyes stuttered closed, how she lent into his embrace.

“H-Have… Andrea…”

“Whom you haven’t slept with yet.” Mark pointed out.

“Just because have not slept together does not mean I do not l-”

“-But do you?” Mark asked, tilting Fermina’s chin up. “You’re still wearing my clothes.”

“Is comfortable.”

“Then why not wear one of his?” She didn’t think about the consequences as she rose onto her toes, pressing her lips softly against Mark’s. Mark held her close, weaving his fingers into the silky waves of her auburn hair, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell back four months so easily, Mark’s hand slipping under the hoodie as his fingers traced the gorgeous line of Fermina’s spine. She moaned lightly into his mouth, trying to pull him closer. The soft bump behind her let her know Mark had her pressed against the balcony edge, available for the whole world to see. But right then she couldn’t care less. She didn’t care if the whole world watched Mark fuck her against this very railing. It had been too long; she’d forgotten exactly how Mark made her feel inside. She let her head hang back as Mark’s lips travelled down her neck, one hand holding her securely against his body with his hand pressed against the small of her back.

“Mark…” Fermina breathed, her fingers tousling the Australian’s hair. Mark smiled up at her, placing a kiss on her nose.

“I love the way you say my name…” Mark muttered, kissing softly up her face as he towered over her. “Say it again…”

“Mark…” She smiled, catching his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. Mark ran his hands up and down her sides until they settled on her hips.

“I love you.” Mark whispered in her ear.

“Fermina?” Fermina opened her eyes to see Andrea standing in front of her with a frown on his face. It took her a moment to realise she was sitting in one of the chairs. She looked over to the corner of her balcony before looking across at the one to her right. Nothing.

Mark wasn’t there.

She had dreamt the whole thing.

“Are you OK? Are freezing…” Andrea commented, one hand placed gently on her bare leg. Fermina just nodded, snuggling deeper under the hoodie. “Come on. Come inside where is warmer.” Fermina let Andrea take her hand, pulling her back to her feet, but it wasn’t the same. The arm he wrapped around her waist felt foreign, the kiss pressed onto her temple felt like it was stolen from someone else. None of it felt like hers. She suddenly felt trapped when Andrea closed the door. “Get some sleep, big race tomorrow. Are starting seventh so you need everything to be focused and sharp.” Andrea smiled. It fell to the floor as he took in Fermina’s expression.

“Too hot in here…” She muttered. Andrea moved closer, pulling at the hem of her hoodie.

“Take this off, will get cooler.”

“Was cool outside.”

“Are not sleeping outside.” Andrea chuckled, hanging the hoodie over the back of the chair. “Get to bed.”

“Too hot.” Fermina exasperated. Andrea caught her shoulder as she headed for the door.

“Are you sure you are Ok?”

“Fine.”

“Do not seem it…” Andrea observed. Fermina gazed at the door to the balcony. Who was she kidding? It had been a dream. Of course she had dreamt Mark to be the amazing, wonderful person she had fallen in love with. But he wasn’t that person anymore and she knew it. She just had to keep reminding herself. She sighed, moving back towards the bed, dragging Andrea’s arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck softly before humming gently in her ear, hoping to send her off to sleep. But he fell asleep before she did, taking the music away with him. Fermina just stared at the wall, trying to convince herself that she didn’t wish they were Mark’s arms instead of Andrea’s.

-

“Mark, this is stupid.” Jenson exasperated, following the Australian out into the sunshine. He rushed forwards to pull him off the rail he was trying to climb.

“She didn’t give me a change to explain, mate!” Mark spat, eyes still bloodshot and damp. Jenson wrapped his arms tightly around Mark’s shoulders.

“She’s got Andrea now. And you have me.”

“You know I don’t want you. Why you keep showing up is a mystery!”

“Because you’ll eventually get over this. And then I’m right here ready for you-”

“-Just like he is for her?” Mark snarled, pushing Jenson off him. “I want to explain. I don’t give a shit about that Italian fucker. He can go fuck himself! I want my fiancée back!”

“You never proposed to her-” Jenson reminded, his heart breaking just a little to see Mark so sad. Every conversation they had Mark ended in tears. Jenson didn’t know what he had to do to make them stop.

“-I was going to!” Mark seethed, falling back to the floor as more tears flowed from his eyes. Jenson had him locked in his embrace on the instant. “I was going to…”

“That doesn’t matter anymore. Mark, that part of your life is over. You’re leaving soon and then you’ll never see her again-”

“-No. No, I can’t loose her like this…” Mark sobbed. Jenson softly brushed through his hair.

“We need to sleep. Talk to her after the race.” Jenson said simply to try and calm Mark down.

“Just let me see her…”

“She’ll be with Andrea. That will only hurt you more.”

“It’s not fair!” Mark suddenly outburst. “Why does he get to hold her when I can’t?”

“Shh, Mark… Let’s go and sleep on it, yeah?” Jenson softly kissed his cheek before getting the Australian back to his feet.

“I want to sleep out here.” Mark declared as Jenson reached the doorway. The Brit sent him a pained look.

“Mark-”

“-I don’t care. I have to be as close as I can be. You knew that. You told me you understood.”

“I do-”

“-Right.” Mark interrupted before Jenson could argue. With a sigh the Brit disappeared and collected Mark some blankets, watching him set up the chairs in a poor replication of a bed. “Night, Jense.”

“Mark, please be-”

“-Night.” Mark pressed, sinking deeper under the blanket. With a sorrowful look and a deep sigh, Jenson closed the balcony door, leaving Mark’s room to return to his own.

\- - -

“Well done, Fermina. That is P2. Good race. Vettel P1 and Räikkönen P3.” Andrea’s voice filtered into her ears as she crossed the chequered flag. But Sebastian had won again, unsurprisingly. Fermina would be very surprised if anyone managed to beat him this year. She was doing all she could to keep the gap as small as possible but it seemed to keep slipping out of her fingers.

“Where is Mark?” Fermina asked without even thinking about it.

“He, errh… He stopped.”

“Stopped?”

“Classified P15 but he stopped on the penultimate lap.”

“Fuck.”

“Bring the car back to Parc Fermé, collect some marbles. Will see you after the podium.” Andrea signed off, showing that she would get no more information on Mark. This was so shit. Mark had stopped? _Again?_ And Sebastian had won? _Again?_ That just seemed to be how it went in that team. Mark always got the shit luck. She was frowning as she drove the circuit, picking up marbles as she waved to the fans in the Grand Stands. It somehow didn’t seem fair that Mark always got the back luck. It didn’t seem fair that he-

Wait. That was Mark trackside. Mark was waving her down.

She slowed but she didn’t know why. She wasn’t even thinking as she stopped on the edge of the track. She just looked to Mark as he was approaching but he ran round the back of her car. She watched him in her rear-view mirrors until his foot landed on her leg. Barely even noticing that the two Mercedes had dove around her, Fermina looked up at Mark. Her hand caught his leg as she started moving the car again and the blush spread onto her cheeks. It deepened in colour when she felt the little pats of thanks on the top of her helmet. She couldn’t help but smile. She let the dream-kiss replay in her head, unaware she was resting her head on Mark’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” An enraged call poured into her ear. Concentrating on the racing line her finger found the radio button easily.

“Giving him a lift back to the pits. Was going this way anyway.”

“Did you even look before you stopped!” Andrea barked. Fermina frowned.

“I…”

“Both Nico _and_ Lewis had to swerve round you! Are you stupid!”

“Andrea-”

“-Whatever comes of this is on your head. I just hope they do not give you a time penalty!”

“Andrea, calm down. Am just giving him a lift.” Fermina tried, but the Italian was having none of it. No response came on the radio; but Mark’s hand was on her shoulder. It felt almost like having his support in this. And she could hear the crowd cheering; they loved it. Where was the harm?

\- - -

Fermina had recognised the soft touches between Kimi and Sebastian in the cool down room. No one would ever understand what they meant. They were too innocent to the naked eye. But Fermina understood because she had been there herself. She knew how cautious each hand placement had to be to still get away with being friendly to the public. She’d had six fucking years of practice.

She had managed to ditch Roberta and avoided Andrea after her press obligations were complete. Mark and she had been called to the steward’s office to talk about their little ‘taxi ride’. Fermina couldn’t even begin to imagine why. They hadn’t done anything wrong.

Well, apparently they had.

“Great. Just fucking fantastic.” Mark spat, storming from the room. Christian dashed after him.

“Look, Mark. It could have been worse-”

“-I’ve pretty much got a ten-place grid penalty for getting a lift, mate! Don’t expect me to be happy about this.” Fermina looked at the floor. She had gotten away with a simple reprimand. Unfortunately Mark had already had two reprimands, which meant he had got himself a grid penalty to be effective in Korea.

“I don’t want you to be happy about it. But it was reckless, Mark.” Christian stated, glaring back at Fermina. “Really dangerous.”

“Sorry…” Fermina muttered.

“No. Don’t fucking apologise. If I could go back I’d do exactly the same again. The fans fucking loved it!” Mark spat.

“And you could have got yourself hit by a fucking Formula One car!” Christian sent back, equally as heated. Fermina had never heard him swear before. In fact, she had never seen him this heated. “It’s a fair punishment, Mark. A reprimand is lucky-”

“-I’ve got a fucking ten-place grid penalty!” Mark reminded. Christian folded his arms.

“That’s merely coincidental. You didn’t get that because of this.”

“But I did!” Mark barked, glaring at his team principle. When Christian didn’t response Mark audibly growled. “Fuck you. I’m done with this.” Mark grabbed Fermina’s hand before dragging her from the building, moving her swiftly towards his car. Fermina stumbled for words for a moment, simply letting Mark drag her away.

“Mark? Where are we-?”

“-I need a drink.” Mark spat, unlocking his car.

“Ok, but-”

“-I’m not drinking alone.” Mark explained, throwing his bag in the back of the car before opening the door for Fermina. She blushed.

“Am still in my race suit.” She pointed out.

“We’ll go to the hotel. Then you can change.” Mark insisted, moving her back towards the car.

“Just let me go change and I will-”

“-No.” Mark shook his head, keeping a tight grip on her hand. Fermina frowned at him.

“No?”

“If you go back to Ferrari _he’ll_ take you back to the hotel and I won’t see you until Korea.” Mark pointed out. Fermina could have been mistaken, but she was sure she could see a sadness in the Australian’s eyes. A longing, maybe? “Please.”

“O-Ok…” She nodded, beaming slightly at the soft smile on Mark’s face.

“Perfect.”

“MARK!” Fermina turned as she was getting in the car to see Jenson storming towards them. Mark tried to force her into the car and shut the door but Jenson stopped it from closing. “Get out of there.” Jenson shot at her. Fermina folded her arms.

“Are going for a drink.” She stated stubbornly. Jenson laughed at her humourlessly.

“Yeah right.” Jenson spat. “In your race suit?”

“Will change.” She shrugged.

“Andrea is looking for you.”

“Then tell him have gone out. Will see him later.”

“Tell him yourself.”

“What do you want, Jense?” Mark interrupted.

“I’m stopping you from making a huge mistake.”

“Huge?” Mark scoffed. Jenson simply nodded.

“Yes! You don’t understand, Mark. You’re annoyed and not thinking straight.”

“I’ve been thinking straight for months, Jenson. You’re the one trying to make me think otherwise.”

“Mark-!”

“-No, enough. I want to go for a drink and Fermina wants to come with me, right?”

“Right.” Fermina nodded. Jenson looked between the two of them.

“Fine. Then I’m coming too.”

“No, Jenson-”

“-Open invite, right?” Jenson snaked, opening the back door of Mark’s car. Mark sent Fermina an apologetic look.

“Jenson? We have debrief! What are you doing?”

“Can we postpone?” Jenson called back to his race engineer. Dave folded his arms.

“Ok, then you come and explain to _Dennis_ what’s more important than a team debrief.”

“Dennis is here?” Jenson asked, wide eyed. Mark took the opportunity, climbing in beside Fermina and starting up the engine. “MARK!” Jenson hollered, but it’s too late. Mark had already sped off.

“Where is Fermina?” Andrea asked as he passed the Brit in the paddock.

“Gone.” Jenson snapped sourly.

“Gone?”

“With Mark.”

\- -

“Shouldn’t you at least drop Andrea a text?” Mark asked as he drove down the road, looking more content than Fermina had seen him in a while. Maybe since the German Grand Prix.

“Is fine. He will be too busy to check his phone.”

“Mate-”

“-Want to go for a drink with you, how is this a crime?” Fermina pressed. Mark just shook his head.

“If you go into my bag there is a change of clothes.” Mark said, eyes back on the road. Fermina raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your clothes?” Mark shook his head twice.

“Yours.”

“Huh?”

“Errh… Some stuff you left at mine. I was going to give it back to you but the opportunity hadn’t come up…” Mark blushed.

“Right…” Fermina nodded, trying to avoid the awkwardness by reaching for Mark’s bag and finding the clothes. She pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a dark blue tank top with some white wedges. She scoffed at Mark.

“What?”

“Am going to freeze.” She laughed, moving to put the thing back into the bag. Mark caught her wrist.

“Put my jacket on then…” He said, glancing to her as he pulled the navy thing out of the rucksack, chucking the now mainly empty bag backwards. Fermina raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ferrari will kill me if they see me in this.”

“You’ve worn it before.” Mark shrugged, changing gear. “Look, we’re just going to the hotel bar for a drink. I don’t think it really matters.”

“Fine.” She blushed, undoing the velcro at her neck. She got the race suit down to her hips before she spoke again. “Do not look.”

“What? Oh, come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you before.” Mark smirked, his eyes on the road. Fermina blushed.

“Is weird.”

“We were together for six years, Fer. I think I can remember what you look like.” Sighing, Fermina pulled her fireproof top over her head, throwing it backwards. “Fuck, a bit of warning would have been nice.” Mark said, catching the wheel as he swerved the car a little. He made sure no one was around before he looked at Fermina’s body properly. It had been too long. “Woah…”

“You say you remembered.” Fermina blushed, pulling the tank top over her head and covering herself quickly. Mark caught the hem of it.

“What’s that?”

“What?”

“On your hip…” Mark frowned, trying to keep his eyes on the road as well as inspecting Fermina’s hip.

“Oh… Is my tattoo…”

“You finally got it?”

“Yeah…”

“Woah…” Mark let his fingers graze it gently. It was very simple. Just a few Japanese characters under toned in red. Fermina bit her lip at the sensation that rippled through her body at Mark’s touch. “It’s really nice.”

“Simple…” Fermina forced out. She was sure she saw a small smirk on Mark’s lips.

“Aren’t you going to finish getting changed?”

\- - - -

“Ow, Mark….”

“I told uyobthe rewa sa tpe ther, sohiulf lok silly, use yes, Mina…”

“Are suopode to be helpjin me!”

“Mate… Can barely.. Barely stand myself..”

“Oh no are fucked…” Fermina sighed, sitting heavily on the step. She pulled Mark down to sit beside her. “What floor?” She slurred. Mark looked backward until he fell back, smacking his head on the floor. Fermina giggled at him childishly.

“Are not nice…” Mark pouted, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to sit up. Fermina hid in his jacket.

“Am so!”

“Nu uh… Wouldn’t let me exlain in Germna…”

“You pifed me off.” Fermina blinked slowly. Mark sat up, holding her shoulders.

“Love you…” He said with a lopsided grin. Fermina slapped his cheek twice.

“Love _d_.” She sighed, trying to get to her feet. Mark pulled her down on top of him.

“ _Love._ Htats why am leaving.”

“No, are lavin beacus eyou hatet Seb.” Fermina huffed.

“You don’t love Andrea why are you with him?” Mark demanded.

“Ow Mark… Hurting…”

“Sowrry…” Mark let go of Fermina and she rubbed her arms softly.

“Shoulds go to bed. Ander wil be wooruedi…”

“Stay wihgt me…” Mark sighed, staring at the ceiling. Fermina crawled on top of him, looking down into his face. Her hair hanging down over Mark’s eyes.

“Why?”

“Why?” Mark frowned. Fermina nodded slowly.

“Tellmewhyishouldstayanmaybeiwill…”

“Because I lvoeob tou.. wnta to mayr you…”

“What?” Fermina blinked, trying to get Mark back into focus. Mark cupped her cheek clumsily.

“Love yuol…”

“Mark…” Fermina sighed, curling into Mark’s chest. He tucked one of his arms under her legs, wrapping the other around her back. “MARK!”

“SI ok…” Mark slurred, getting to his feet. Fermina gripped onto him tightly. “I got tuoyu…”

“Will drob nemenii!” Fermina squealed as Mark started heading up the stairs. She buried her face deep in his jacket, not wanting to see how wobbly Mark was.

“There.” Mark declared proudly, getting to their floor. Or, almost getting to their floor. He forgot about the last step and trip, throwing himself forwards. Somehow he managed to spin himself around so Fermina fell on top of him.

And then they both laughed. Uncontrollably.

“Marry me…” Mark sighed. “Want moreerw evenings liekl thioa. Wid your in minds arms…”

“Are giont to bae sick…” Fermina giggled, poking Mark’s cheek.

“Nopey.”

“Are.”

“Marry me?”

“Ask me in the moring whrbn are not aboru to bae sickno…” Fermina slurred.

“Fuck me?”

“Ams sure worrdsk he other ewai round…”

“Thenal let amne fuck you…?”

“Sure…”Fermina shrugged, messily kissing at Mark’s neck.

“My rooma… literealy right-Ahh! Rihgth there…” Mark sighed, once arm curled around Fermina’s body, keeping her close to him as she attacked his neck. “Fcuvk.”Mark let his head thump back on the floor.

“Por favouura…” Fermina nodded, sucking determinedly on Mark’s neck, trying to leave a mark.

“Mate… Fuck… My room…” Mark panted, sliding Fermina and himself across the corridor. Fermina giggled into his neck.

“Could awalke…” She smirked.”

“Can’t…” Mark breathed, reaching determinedly for his door handle, the pleasure rippling though his body sobering him slightly. “Legs like jelly….”

Somehow the pair of them stumbled into Mark’s room, ending up back on the floor. They both laughed, their fuzzy brains only focused on how silly they were being and the potential pleasure they were about to endure. Whilst still laughing, Fermina crawled on top of Mark, kicking the door shut as she did, and stole his lips between her own. Mark wrapped his arms tightly round her body, never letting her move more than an inch away from him as he slid them across the floor again. Fermina couldn’t help but giggle until Mark had her up on the bed, unbuttoning the shorts perched low on her hips and sliding them down her legs. She smiled, arching her back to the pleasure as she kicked her shoes off, letting them fall noisily to the ground as Mark pressed a kiss into her ankle, moving slowly upwards…

\- - - -

“Fermina?”

“Hmmphmph…”

“Fermina, wake up.”

“Nmuphmphm…”

“No, no hiding…” The voice laughed above her. “We’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Warm…”

“Here…” The duvet was thrown off her body and she was hit by the cold for a brief second before the warmth of a jumper was pulled over her head. She sighed contently, keeping her eyes closed. “Come on. We can’t afford to miss that plane.”

“Sleeping…” She yawned, curling into the arms that were trying to get her up. She got an exasperated chuckle for her troubles.

“Sleep on the plane.”

“Mmmm!”

“I will drag you onto the floor.”

“Would not. Love me.”

“Fermina-”

“-Say it?” She requested lightly. Gentle lips pressed onto her forehead.

“I love you…” The whisper came soft in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Fermina blinked her eyes open, cupping the face so close to hers.

“I love you.”

“Spanish?”

“Te quiero…” She sighed, bringing their lips together.

“Come on, now…” He sighed gently, pulling her up.

“Why do we have to go now?”

“If you get up now we have time to share a shower…”

“Mark…” Fermina smiled through a blush. Mark pulled her into his arms.

“Yes, prometida?” Mark beamed. Fermina gave him a sad smile.

“Are no longer a Formula One driver…” She sighed. Mark kissed her softly.

“But I leave with the best prize.” Fermina blushed. “I love that I shared my last podium with you…”

“We could stay in Brazil a little longer? Go for some bike rides? Felipe said-”

“-Mina, I want you to meet my parents.” Mark beamed, tugging Fermina from the bed. “They’re going to love you…”

“Maybe…” She muttered, chewing her lip nervously. Mark set the shower running before returning to her.

“They’ll love you like I do…”

“Hope not.” Fermina poked as Mark slowly began undressing her. He stooped, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on her hip before rising back to his full height. Both naked he led her into the shower.

“I love you.” Mark promised, holding her close as they stood under the jet of water. Fermina let the water cascade down her back like she was in some Timotei advert. Mark grinned at her, threading his finger through her dampening hair.

“Love you too.”

“Te quiero…” Mark sighed contently. Fermina’s lips were on his in the instant; Mark had to catch her before she knocked them both to the floor.

“Say again…” Fermina panted, holding Mark’s face delicately.

“Te…” Mark nuzzled into Fermina’s cheek. “Quiero…”

“How long until we have to catch our flight?”

“We’ve got three hours.” Mark smiled, his eyes matching the dark state of his fiancée’s.

“Perfect.” Fermina smirked cheekily, kissing down Mark’s torso and falling to her knees.  

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is webbonso :P  
> And that probably explains why it's SO long xD  
> I don't know why they all get drunk in these nor why they're all set in Singapore but yeah :L  
> [And just in case I didn't make it clear enough the last section occurs after the 2013 Brazilian Grand Prix]  
> :D
> 
> *14*  
> #ForzaJules


End file.
